Nocturnidad
by Sinthariel
Summary: "—Cas… —El ángel ignoró su llamada y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de todo su torso, provocando que Dean se estremeciera y su voz se tornara cada vez más grave—C-cas…"


Dean se encontraba tumbado en la incómoda cama del motel en el que se habían detenido para descansar un rato antes de continuar su camino hacia su siguiente destino, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Delaware. Sam roncaba sonoramente en la cama que se encontraba a escasos dos metros de la suya, ajeno del todo a las vueltas que no dejaba de dar su hermano, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No sabía por qué le estaba costando tanto dormir; se sentía cansado, muy cansado, de haber estado conduciendo prácticamente todo el día desde que recibieran la llamada de Garth de que había algo muy urgente que debían de resolver y que se presentaran en ese pueblo, a más de 1000 km del lugar donde se encontraban. Aún así, no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Se levantó un par de veces a beber, a mojarse un poco la cara con agua para ver si conseguía calmarse e incluso se planteó ducharse con agua muy caliente a ver si se relajaba, pero no quería arriesgarse a despertar a su hermano.

Estaba a punto de volver a levantarse cuando escuchó un batir de alas, prácticamente inaudible, a la vez que un peso aparecía a los pies de su cama, tensando las sábanas y deslizándolas por sus hombros.

—¿C-cas? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — dijo Dean, al tiempo que tiraba de las sábanas para cubrirse un poco. El ángel no respondió mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al cazador —. Cas… ¿Qué…?

No sabía qué lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, si la falta de respuesta del ángel del señor o el hecho de que se encontrara a menos de medio metro de él, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Cas? Háblame— demandó Dean, intentando que su nerviosismo no impregnara su voz.

El ángel no contestaba. Se acercaba cada vez más a él y cuando apoyó suavemente la mano en su pecho desnudo, Dean contuvo la respiración. No sabía lo que estaba pasando ni por qué Castiel se comportaba de ese modo.

—Cas… —El ángel ignoró su llamada y deslizó los dedos a lo largo de todo su torso, provocando que Dean se estremeciera y su voz se tornara cada vez más grave—C-cas…

La mano del ángel vagaba por todo su pecho, dejando una ardiente sensación en aquellos lugares por los que pasaba. El ángel, sin decir una palabra, seguía tocando su piel, acercándose en cada bajada más y más a la goma de sus bóxers, la respiración de Dean cortándose en cada uno de esos momentos. Su cuerpo amenazaba también con arquearse mientras todas esas sensaciones le recorrían, extendiéndose a todos los recovecos de su cuerpo.

Fue incapaz de reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca cuando la palma de la mano del otro hombre rozó ligeramente su miembro por encima de la tela.

La mano de Cas se quitó de ese lugar tan sensible tan rápido como había llegado y siguió explorando la piel de Dean, deteniéndose un largo rato en delinear el contorno del tatuaje que el cazador tenía en el pecho.

Notaba su excitación crecer más y más a medida que el ángel lo rozaba con su cálida mano, provocando en él sensaciones que nunca había pensado que podía experimentar con un hombre… Sensaciones que se incrementaron hasta límites insospechados cuando fue la boca del ángel lo que empezó a recorrer su pecho subiendo, bajando y dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello cada vez que se aproximaba a él. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando recordó a su hermano durmiendo en la cama contigua y, mirando de refilón, comprobó que seguía profundamente dormido.

No podía estar pasando estar pasando eso, no sabía lo que le ocurría al ángel, pero no podía tratarse de él… Nunca, jamás haría el ángel eso. Se intentó revolver para librarse de ese hombre, fuese quien fuese, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, perdido completamente en las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero eso era algo que siempre había deseado desde que lo sacaron del infierno. El ángel lo atraía, sí; para qué negarlo. Nunca le habían atraído los hombres, pero había algo en él que le hacía desearlo, que hacía que su mente se negara a mover su cuerpo y a apartarse de allí…

Notó un ligero mordisco demasiado cerca de su ingle y tan cerca de esa zona que ahora mismo tenía tan sensible que no pudo más que dejar de pensar y soltar un gemido, olvidándose completamente de Sam. El ángel estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que Dean podía incluso notar su respiración a través de los bóxers. Intentó decir algo, pero antes incluso de poder abrir la boca el ángel ya había deslizado ligeramente la prenda hacia abajo, lo justo y necesario para poder sacar el miembro ya completamente erecto del cazador.

Lo sostuvo durante unos segundos –en los cuales Dean no pudo más que aguantar la respiración– antes de acercarlo a su boca y rozarlo con los labios y su lengua.

—Dios… Cas… Joder…—gimió Dean incapaz de contenerse, sentir la lengua del ángel en una parte tan íntima lo estaba volviendo prácticamente loco.

No sabía por qué estaba pasando todo esto, pero tampoco le importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba era en los insistentes labios del ángel subiendo y bajando a lo largo de su miembro. Subiendo y bajando, una y otra vez; hasta llevarlo al punto de no poder más, de no desear otra cosa que el otro siguiera, de querer y no querer acabar… Pero acabó, el cuerpo de Dean estaba al límite y sólo bastó con una succión un poco más intensa que las anteriores para estallara, apretando fuertemente los párpados a la vez que intentaba, sin mucho éxito, reprimir un último gemido. Respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos aún cerrados, notó cómo le devolvían su ropa interior a su lugar original.

Cuando al fin consiguió calmarse y abrir los ojos se percató de que el ángel había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, lo buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse para buscar mejor, el sueño le venció.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, completamente descansado y cuando fue a darse una ducha, descubrió una sustancia ligeramente pegajosa en su ropa interior, ¿había tenido…? ¿O había sido real? 

* * *

Nota de la autora: Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y no os imagináis la _vergüenza_ que me ha dado ponerlo por escrito... No es muy explícito, lo sé, pero tampoco quería caer en lo vulgar así que esto es lo más delicado que he conseguido ponerlo.

Espero que os guste y nos leemos en otros fics.


End file.
